Road To
by Alex Foster
Summary: Five 100 words drabbles taking Elle on a journey to something close to growth. Slight femslash warning.


Title: The Road To…

Author: Alex Foster

Feedback: I love hearing what people think. Drop me a line or leave a review.

Category: General

Rating: PG-13 (for minor femslash and two well placed curse words)

Summary: Five 100 words drabbles taking Elle on a journey to something close to growth.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by NBC. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: I originally started writing a single drabble for Slash the Drabble on Dreamwidth, but after a Google search for the word "watch" (this week's prompt) turned up an amazing quote I ended up writing a drabble for each line of the quote. Funny enough I think only a couple of these are slashy enough for the challenge and since these should all be read together in order I may still end up writing something more suitable for the prompt. Thank you very much for reading.

…

…

_Watch your thoughts, for they become words; watch your words, for they become actions; watch your actions, for they become habits; watch your habits, for they become character; watch your character, for it becomes your destiny.  
_  
Mahatma Gandhi

.

…

**"Watch your thoughts, for they become words."**

**...**

**...**

Elle Bishop tries so very hard not to scream. The doctors around her no longer care about the noise, in fact a few seem to find it funny, but even at such a young age she knows enough to hold the sound back. Screaming bloodies the throat, making it raw, and increases the pain.

It would also disappoint the Company agent watching from the gallery above the testing chamber.

Elle refuses to scream for that reason above all others.

"You're doing a great job," he says into the intercom. "I love you so much, Sweetie."

"I love you too, Daddy."

**...**

**...**

**"Watch your words, for they become actions."**

**...**

**...**

Elle Bishop likes many things in life. Mad Berry Slushos, pet names, high heels, and the sound her toys make underneath the touch of her ability. She doesn't have to say she enjoys these things so she rarely does. If it makes her happy why should she stand around talking about it?

After Bob there isn't a need to say the word love anymore so she doesn't.

Later it is by accident she murmurs it into the other girl's sweaty skin. The voices are blissfully quiet in the moments of afterglow but her thoughts still aren't clear.

Three little accidents.

**...**

**...**

**"Watch your actions, for they become habits."**

**...**

**...**

Elle Bishop believes in renting by the hour. A good lay isn't supposed to last much longer than that anyway. People get clingy and stupid with emotion after too much time. Affection should just serve to take everyone involved from "Oh yes" to "Oh _fuck_ yes" and it would make her life easier if men and women would stop being so uptight about that.

The cheerleader doesn't cling or ask for anything more than a room by the hour with her.

Somehow Elle finds herself thinking about the other girl all the time. Stupid together things beyond dingy hotels.

Fuck.

**...**

**...**

**"Watch your habits, for they become character."**  
**...**

**...**

Elle Bishop prides herself on finding a pet name for anyone she encounters. There is power in names, she knows. Something derogatory leaving her lips gives a satisfactory glow like a good curse. One of endearment sends a feeling of…closeness she cannot quite identify.

To Bob she was Sweetie, Kitten, and rarely Princess. He mostly saved _Elle_ for tones of disappointment.

To her Claire's Pom Pom and Cheerleader.

Claire just uses her regular name. With the standard disapproval at times, but also with something else that Elle decides she likes.

Bob never used that tone. Elle doesn't know why.

**...**

**...**

**"Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny."**  
**...**

**...**

Elle Bishop decides not to kill someone and for a moment has no clue what to do next. By all rights she should fry the little twerp. He's young and dangerous with an ability he can't control to turn people into the nasty goo staining her Brian Atwoods.

The Company wants him dead. And she isn't fond of him either as he scrambles to get away on burnt hands and knees. She paces, blocking the door.

Elle doesn't finish him because someone believes in her to do better. Bob never taught her this. She opens her phone and dials Claire.

**...**

**...**

**End**


End file.
